True Love Conquers all
by DoctorWhoFan
Summary: A romantic fanfic about Li and Sakura's love and how they would do anything for each other. So read about how true love can conquer all, please read and review
1. Sharing Memories

**CARDCAPTOR SAKURA**

**TRUE LOVE CONQUERS ALL**

**ONE**

**SHARING MEMORIES**

Sakura was lying on her bed, she was dreaming about her steady boyfriend Li, who has always been so nice to her. She can remember the time he left giving her the teddy bear, which she cherished. It was just a grey bear but Li made it for her so it meant the whole world to her. She also remembered the time he came back and the time he went off again. But now because his mother had come to Japan to see what it was like, bringing Li with her and his 4 annoying sisters.

Sakura remembered the time he said he loved her for the very first time and the one when she had a shock falling down the elevator, Li had said her name so worried about what might happen to her that it filled her up with courage to raise herself up again. As she looked at the mirror she remembered every single time that she was in trouble. Li had always been there for her. The phone rang; she clicked the button and said "Hello"

"Hi Sakura" said Li's voice

"Oh hi Li" said Sakura "I've just been thinking about you"

"About me" said Li

"Yeah" said Sakura "Remember that time I fell down the elevator"

"Oh yeah" said Li, Sakura couldn't tell but he was blushing.

"You always stick up for me you know that" said Sakura

"Well your worth it" said Li

"Thanks" said Sakura "Would you like to come round"

"To do what" said Li

Sakura was laughing "Just to talk"

"Ok you're on" said Li "When"

"I'm on my own now" said Sakura

"Oh yeah your brother still doesn't like me" said Li

"I think he just doesn't like any of the boys that are my boyfriend or even my friend," said Sakura

"I see" said Li "Ok I'll come over," said Li "I love you Sakura"

"I love you too Li" said Sakura, Sakura put down the phone and walked to the door she waited at the door for him. He rung on the door, she opened it blushing, he was blushing too.

"Hello" said Li

"Hello" said Sakura "Do you want to come up to my room we can have some tea and cookies, my dad made them, he's a good cook"

"Yeah" said Li he looked at her and blushed, Sakura poured the tea and put the cookies on the table.

"Shall we stay down here, my dad will get mad if we get tea all over the bedcovers"

Said Sakura

They sat down at the table smiling at each other, Li looked worried as he said "You know that time where I tried to attack you"

"Yeah it was because of the invisible threads wasn't it" said Sakura

"It terrified me," said Li

"I know I was terrified too" said Sakura

"I felt so guilty about it" said Li

"Don't be" said Sakura "It wasn't your fault"

"It was my fault," said Li and tears dropped down from his eyelids

"How" said Sakura "You were being controlled, you tried to stop it"

"But Eriol knew I had feelings for you" said Li "That's why he chose me"

"It's ok," said Sakura and she patted his hand; he blushed although he was still crying.

"It's been haunting me," said Li

"Well don't let it," said Sakura "You've helped me so much"

"Thanks Sakura but if I didn't have the feelings for you then he would never of made me attack you" said Li

"He would of used someone to attack me, he could of used Tomoyo" said Sakura

"But I'm the only one with the sword" said Li

"You didn't want it to happen," said Sakura "I saw it all over your face, you told me to run away so you couldn't hurt me"

"I would of never forgiven myself if I hurt you" said Li "If I never called upon the water dragon I could of killed you"

"It wasn't your fault" said Sakura "You can't control your feelings I should know, you don't just say right I'll have a crush on Sakura now"

"I would never do that," said Li "I loved you in my own way"

"See" said Sakura "You've been helpful to me all the time"

"Name one of the things I've done," said Li "It will cheer me up"

"That time in the elevator" said Sakura "I fell remember"

"Yes I remember that, my heart was torn apart when I saw you fell" said Li "All I could do was shout out your name"

"It helped too" said Sakura "It filled me up with courage to turn the Float Card into a Sakura card that saved me, then you gave me a hug remember"

"Yep I was just to so pleased to see you back" said Li "I never thought I would see that pretty face of yours again"

They both blushed "Name another" said Li

"Ok" said Sakura "Oh yeah I would have been dead if it wasn't for you"

"How come" said Li

"Remember the battle with Eriol, I fell from the sky" said Sakura

"Yes I remember, all I could think of was to save you, with no thought of the consequences" said Li

"What consequences" said Sakura confused

"That I would become weak," said Li "That I wouldn't be able to save your life again, you put your shield over me and I was helpless while you were fighting risking your life for me, Tomoyo, Touya and all the people in the town"

Sakura smiled "You saved me again, I was just about to give up hope of turning the Light card into a Sakura card, then you grabbed it and we both saved the whole town together"

"You sure know how to cheer me up" said Li

"You've cheered me up too remember" said Sakura "When I told Yukito that I loved him, he turned me down, I was so upset, he said there were someone that I would love more, you cheered me up"

"Yeah I remember" said Li "I was battling with myself to tell your right there and then that I loved you"

Sakura smiled "You've done a lot for me Li so don't battle yourself about the downside"

Li smiled "Ok Sakura"


	2. Back at School

**TWO**

**BACK AT SCHOOL**

A week later after Li came round Sakura's house it was time to go back to school, Sakura woke up. Tomoyo was staying the night. She had all of her school stuff ready. Touya had made them pancakes "I'm seeing you off at school right"

"No that's ok Touya," said Sakura "You meet up with Yukito"

Touya's eyebrows contracted slightly "Why"

"Me and Tomoyo are being met," said Sakura

"By who" said Touya

"Li" said Sakura "He is going to walk Tomoyo and me to school"

"Li" said Touya thinking "Oh that brat that always thinks he has the power"

Sakura glared at Touya "He's not a brat, you just don't know him like I do"

"I don't want to know him," said Touya

"He is the best thing that has ever happened to me," said Sakura "If you did love me as a brother, you would let me choose my own decisions"

Touya gazed into Sakura's eyes, she stared back at him, and Tomoyo stood there looking at the battle.

"Do what you want" said Touya, Sakura glared at him, she sat down and finished the pancakes. The doorbell rang, Sakura and Tomoyo answered it. Li was standing in the doorway all set in his school clothes.

"Hi Sakura, Hi Tomoyo" said Li "You ready"

"Yes" said Tomoyo

"Thanks Li" said Sakura and they walked out of the door, as they walked along the pavement to their school. Sakura brought up the subject of the fight "I had a fight with Touya today"

"What about" said Li

"You" said Sakura not meeting his eyes

"Why does he want us to break up" said Li blushing

"I told him I'm not going to break up with you, if he loved me he would let me go out with you so he had no choice" said Sakura

"I'm glad we're still going out," said Li

"Me too" said Sakura

"I'm glad as well," said Tomoyo "You 2 make such a cute couple"

Li and Sakura smiled at Tomoyo and both said "Thank you"

They had reached the school gates, Sakura smiled at them all, everyone welcomed back Li, and were thrilled when Li said he was staying for good

"Hey don't forget about me," said Meilin, Li's cousin and ex-fiancée, but he dumped her when he realized he had feelings for Sakura.

"Did you hear we are having a new teacher and a new student?" said Chelsea

"Really" said Sakura, they all sat down in the seats as a lady arrived, she had long brown curly hair, big brown eyes and was wearing a purple dress with a yellow sash.

"Hello my name is Rita Mason, I am your new form tutor for the year, now as my first duty I must introduce you too Erica Edwin"

A girl arrived, she had long dark blue hair, and bright blue eyes, and she smiled at everyone "Hello my name is Erica Edwin I am happy to be a student here"

"You may take the empty seat at the back," said Miss Mason, Erica smiled and walked over to the seat next to Li, it used to be Meilin's seat but she is now at the front.

She kept glancing at Li but Li was to busy looking at Sakura and concentrating on the work.

At break time, Sakura, Li and Tomoyo walked under a bush and talked "What do you think of the new teacher" said Sakura

"She's seems to be nice" said Tomoyo

"What about the student" said Li

"What Erica" said Sakura

"Yeah" said Li

"She seems nice" said Sakura "But she kept glancing at you"

"I don't know why" said Li

Sakura smiled "Well whatever it is, we'll be alright"

"HI LI" shouted Meilin as she ran she hugged Li round the neck

"How many times do I have to tell you Meilin I'm with Sakura" said Li

"Oh yeah" said Meilin she looked quite embarrassed

"It's ok Meilin" said Sakura "Friends hug each other all the time"

The bell rang which only could only mean end of break. Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin walked inside and sat at their desks. Erica was already there still sitting next to Li. Sakura gave her a friendly smile. Erica smiled back. Li looked at her then looked at Sakura.

"Ok now is Maths" said Miss Mason, the Maths lesson was pretty boring, Li did not glance at Erica he was still had his eyes fixed on Sakura's back. At the end of the day, Sakura invited Erica to walk home with them.

"No thanks my mum is picking me up" said Erica "Bye everybody"

"So it's just the threesome then" said Li

"Seems so" said Tomoyo

"Yeah" said Sakura "I hope my brother doesn't come to meet me"

"Oh yeah" said Li, Li dropped Sakura off at her house and smiled, Sakura blushed and returned the smile.


	3. The Mysterious Blue Figure

**THREE**

**THE MYSTERIOUS BLUE FIGURE**

Sakura went inside her heart filling up with her first day at school, she told Kero about the new teacher and the new girl.

"What's the girls name" said Kero

"Erica Edwin" said Sakura

"Strange name" said Kero

"It's not its lovely name," said Sakura, suddenly the sky outside became very dark, and clouds went over the houses.

"I sense something," said Kero his body glowing "There's evil around here"

"Think we should check it out" said Sakura "I'll call Li and Tomoyo"

"Let's check it out first" said Kero, they went outside, and Sakura brought her mobile just in case she needed to call them.

"Where do you sense something?" said Sakura

"Follow Me," said Kero and he flew off, Sakura was running behind him on her roller blades.

She was phoning up Li "Li"

"Oh hi Sakura" said Li on the phone

"Li, Kero is sensing evil can you come," said Sakura

"Ok" said Li and he sounded worried "Where are you"

"I'm at Dove Street," said Sakura

"Ok" said Li and the phone went dead, Sakura phoned up Tomoyo telling her the same thing.

"I'll be right there," said Tomoyo

"Kero wait" said Sakura

"I can't wait," said Kero "It's getting stronger"

"What is" said Sakura

"The aura" said Kero

"Who do you think it could be?" said Sakura

"I don't know but it's powerful," said Kero "Phone up Yukito we need Yue"

"Ok" said Sakura and she phoned up Yukito "Yukito hi it's Sakura can you meet me at Dove Street"

"Ok but whatever for" said Yukito on the phone

"It's urgent," said Sakura

"Ok I'll be right over," said Yukito

"He's coming," said Sakura as she put the phone back in her cardigan

"Let's wait here then," said Kero, first to arrive was Yukito.

"Sakura what is it" said Yukito

"Transform into Yue" said Kero, wings surrounded Yukito and he turned into Yue.

"I feel it," said Yue

"What do you think it could be?" said Sakura

"I don't know," said Yue "But we will have to find out"

"Let's go," said Kero, Kero and Yue flew off, Sakura ran fast after them, there was somebody standing there, she was wearing a weird kind of blue uniform that completely covered her face, she had a blue wand.

"That person has incredible power," said Kero

"Is she evil" said Sakura

Sakura said the words that made the start key to become the star wand.

"SWORD" shouted the other person, her long blue wand turned into a sword, she ran to attack Sakura.

"Jump" said Sakura and wings appeared on her feet, she jumped in the air, but amazing, the other person did the same.

Kero and Yue jumped to join in but the other person said, "Shield" hitting a blue card, a shield appeared around herself and Sakura. Sakura was amazed she had the Clow Cards.

Kero and Yue tried to break the shield but it was impossible.

Li and Tomoyo arrived and gazed in horror at the horrible sight, Sakura and this blue figure attacking Sakura.

"SAKURA" yelled Li, Sakura looked round and saw Li and Tomoyo, one final swipe at her, she dodged but came out of the shield, she was falling to the ground, Kero and Yue tried to save her but they missed.

"God of Wind descend" cried Li hitting his incantation card with his sword, a gust of wind came around Sakura making her land to the ground easier. Li rushed forward "Are you ok"

"Yes"-said Sakura "But she has the Clow Cards"

"Your Clow Cards" said Li horrified

"No she has her own set," said Sakura

"That's impossible," said Li

The blue figure lowered down, Yue and Kero tried to stop her; Kero had become his true form.

But the blue figure just said, "Erase" hitting a blue card, Yue and Kero vanished.

"They disappeared," cried Sakura "I'm going to get her for this"

The blue figure lowered down and she said "Sword"

Sakura said "Sword" hitting her own card, and they both had a sword fight, all Sakura could think about was Yue and Kero who had vanished and what this figure could do to Li and Tomoyo. But her mind wandered and she nearly got stabbed with the sword, but Li jumped in using his own sword to protect Sakura.

"I don't know who you are but nobody attacks Sakura or makes her upset without answering to me first," said Li as he tried to attack the figure with his sword.

Sakura called out Li's name "She's much to powerful Li"

"But if we don't do something, she can get rid of you and me" said Li

"I know we have to do something" said Sakura "But I don't know what"

"Shield" cried the figure as Li tried to hurt her, Li tried to break the shield but as Yue and Kero proved it was impossible.

"Shield" cried Sakura, a shield surrounded Li but not her, and Sakura stood up her eyes was fixed on the blue figure.

"I don't know why you're here but it's stopping," said Sakura

"Earthy" cried the figure as she hit the card; a giant earthquake appeared with a large hole right under Sakura.

"Jump" cried Sakura, the wings appeared on her feet again, and she jumped but amazing they lost their power.

Sakura was falling down from the sky right into that black hole. Li jumped into action "God of wind descend"

Sakura fell in the gust of wind, "Don't move off of it, and if you do you'll fall"

Sakura nodded then she gasped, "Li watch out"

Li turned around the blue figure was there "You try to meddle with my plans you will go down like that annoying white haired man and that thing that other thing"

"No" cried Sakura

"Erase," said the figure

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" shouted Sakura as Li started to vanish, his words were

"Sakura I'm sorry" then he vanished. Sakura was on her own.

Sakura looked round, Tomoyo had vanished as well "I'll get you for this, I'll never forgive you"

"I don't want forgiveness," said the blue figure "I want revenge, we will meet again"

She vanished, Sakura raised her wand "Fly" she flew off the gust of wind and landed on the ground, she banged her fists on the ground "I don't know what to do"

Tears pouring down her face, whenever she cried, Li comforted her but he wasn't here, Sakura didn't know where Li was now.

She looked at all the cards maybe one of them could reappear, her eyes fell on the erase card, maybe it could reverse it.

"Erase card bring back my friends" said Sakura and she hit the erase card with her wand, suddenly something hit her so hard that she fell back and became unconscious.


	4. The Comfort of Friends

**FOUR**

**THE COMFORT OF FRIENDS**

Sakura woke up in her own bed, the last night hit her like a stone, all her friends had vanished and it was all her fault. She may never ever see them again. She looked around the room for Kero, but he was not there. Sakura cried so the erase card hadn't brought them back.

"Knock, knock" said a man's voice

"Come in" said Sakura wiping her eyes it was her dad he had brought her breakfast on a tray.

"Are you feeling alright," said her dad "You look terrible"

"I'm fine really" said Sakura

"Maybe you should have the day of school you don't look well," said her dad

"Ok" said Sakura she didn't want to go to school anymore not if Tomoyo or Li was there. She stayed in bed nearly all day, drowning in misery, at lunchtime she fixed herself a snack but it tasted like carpet, she felt so empty of the loss of her friends.

"Oh Li" said Sakura and she cried into her pillow again "I'm the one who should be sorry"

Touya came home, he looked at Sakura a total wreck "Listen Sakura, I don't mind if you want to hang out with that boy"

Tears poured down Sakura's face, she won't be able to hang out with him now, Touya thought she was asleep and didn't say anything else as he closed the door. At 3.00, the doorbell rang. Sakura assumed it must be her dad since Yukito has gone along with Yue. She put her head under the covers, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs to her room, and she turned round and faced the wall. When she felt a hand on her shoulder it wasn't dad's it wasn't Touya's.

She turned round and startled Li, "Li" she shouted and she threw her arms around him, so happy she thought her heart could burst. Li hugged her back.

"Are you ok Sakura," said a girls voice, Sakura looked past Li to see Tomoyo, her heart was so happy she couldn't believe that she was sad before.

"Tomoyo your all alright" said Sakura "How"

"I vanished" said Li "I couldn't remember anything, then I reappeared in the sky along with Tomoyo, Yue and Kero, we saw you get hit to the ground, we carried you inside of your house without your dad or brother knowing"

"So the Erase card did bring you back," said Sakura happy tears falling down

"You saved my life again," said Li "But I couldn't prevent that blue person hitting you"

"It was the blue person," said Sakura "Where's Kero"

"He's in here," said Tomoyo and she opened up her bag; Kero flew out and landed on Sakura's chest.

"Yukito was at school then" said Sakura

"Yep" said Li "We saw him walking with your brother"

"Li, you did save my life," said Sakura "I would of died many times in that battle if it wasn't for you"

Li blushed "I do what I can, because you're worth it"

"Hey you never ever guess what" said Sakura

"What is it?" said Li and Tomoyo together

"When I was in bed, Touya came in and said I could hang out with you," said Sakura

Li beamed as he hugged Sakura again "I'm glad"

"What are we going to do this about this blue person then" said Kero

"I don't know but she said she wanted revenge against me," said Sakura

"Let her try," said Li in an angry tone

"Thanks Li" said Sakura smiling

"She had the Clow Cards" said Kero "But how could she, there was only 1 set made"

"They are much more powerful than my ones" said Sakura

"We'll defeat them," said Li

"But what if she uses her erase card again," said Sakura looking worried

"Don't worry" said Li "I would rather I got erased than you being hurt"

"That is so sweet," said Sakura "But a life without my friends isn't a life worth living"

"I would never leave you," said Li "Right Tomoyo"  
"Right" said Tomoyo

"I'll protect you, how can you protect yourself" said Li

"Thanks so much Li, but if anything happens please get out of there," said Sakura

"Ok" said Li "I'll try"

Sakura's dad came up "It looks like your friends have done you the world of good"

"Yep" said Sakura smiling

"Maybe they should stay a little while," said Sakura's dad

"Can they" said Sakura

"Why of course" said Sakura's dad "I'll leave you now make sure you tell your parents"

He left, Li looked at Sakura "Are you sure your ok, you will hit pretty bad"

"I'm fine," said Sakura, but then she fell back with a groan of pain.

"Sakura" said Li "Are you ok"

But Sakura had become unconscious, Li looked round "What's happened to her"

"I'm not sure," said Tomoyo

"She won't wake for another couple of hours," said a voice

"Whose there" Li said, appearing at the doorway was the blue figure

"You again" said Tomoyo

"At last I will have my revenge," said the blue figure "She is weak and helpless, get out of my way"


	5. Forgotten

**FIVE**

**FORGOTTEN**

"Never" said Li and he stood in front of Sakura, Tomoyo did as well, Tomoyo spoke to the blue figure "What do you want to do with her"

"That's none of your business," said the blue figure "All you need to know is that she is coming with me"

"Never" said Li "Tomoyo get Sakura out of here"

"What" said Tomoyo

"Get going" said Li

"Ok" said Tomoyo she grabbed Sakura and jumped out of the window

"God of Wind Obey my order" shouted Li, Tomoyo and Sakura fell on the wind, Tomoyo carried Sakura away.

"I will never let you get Sakura," said Li

"Why's that" said the blue figure

"Because I love her," said Li

"You love her," said the blue figure and she smiled "Erase card"

Li didn't vanish it went out of the window, Li realized it was going towards Sakura "What have you done" he cried

"You'll soon find out," laughed the blue figure and she vanished.

Li quickly phoned up Tomoyo "Tomoyo are you ok"

"I'm fine," said Tomoyo

"What about Sakura" said Li?

"She's fine but this white thing went into her" cried Tomoyo

"The Erase card" said Li

"What" said Tomoyo

"The blue figure did a Erase card and it went out the window" said Li

"But she hasn't disappeared" said Tomoyo

"Come back" said Li

"Ok" said Tomoyo, about 10 minutes later, Li heard a voice it was Tomoyo "I'm down here but I can't get up without her family asking questions"

"God of Wind obey my order" said Li, Tomoyo was raised up by the wind that Li had made, she was still holding Sakura, Sakura looked normal but still asleep.

"Put her into the bed" said Li, an hour later she woke up

"Oh hi Tomoyo" she said

"Are you ok" said Li

"Yes I'm fine" said Sakura she had a confused look on her face "Who is this boy"

Li looked horrified "I'm Li remember"

"Li" said Sakura as though she was trying to think of something "Hi I'm Sakura nice to see you Li"

"What do you thinks happened to her" said Li

"Nothings happened to me" said Sakura

"Erase" said Tomoyo

"Sakura" said Li

"What is it" said Sakura

"Do you know about the Clow Cards" said Li

"Yes I do" said Sakura "But how do you know about them"

"Sakura are you feeling ok" said Tomoyo

"I'm feeling fine but how does this boy know everything about me" said Sakura

"He is Li your boyfriend" said Tomoyo

"I haven't got a boyfriend" laughed Sakura

"What" said Li

"Not at the moment I don't have a boyfriend" said Sakura

Kero came in from his snacks "What's happened"

"Sakura doesn't remember me" said Li

"What" said Kero

"All of you have gone bonkers I'm going to sleep" said Sakura and she fell asleep right there

"Li" said Tomoyo

"What does Erase card do" said Li

"It can make people disappear or their feelings towards the person they love most vanish" said Kero

"So that's what happened" said Li

"How do you reverse it" said Tomoyo

"You have to make the person remember" said Kero "If Sakura has a heart only filled with love for you she will remember, love is a power that magic can't destroy"

"But it has" said Li

"There is still time" said Kero "Do you love her"

Li looked at Sakura lying on her bed and nodded "I love her more than anything"

"Then it should work" said Kero

"How can I make it work" said Li

"Talk to her, show her pictures of you and her together, tell her stories about when you where together, show her videos you know" said Kero

"How long do I have" said Li

"2 weeks" said Kero "Till the next full moon"

"Only that long" said Li

"It's time for you 2 to go now" said Sakura's dad

"Ok" said Li

As they walked out of the house, Li told Tomoyo "I will find a way to bring her back"


	6. Li and Tomoyo's plan

**SIX**

**LI'S AND TOMOYO'S PLAN**

Sakura went to school the next day, Li came to meet her "Hey would you like to walk to school together"

"Ok" said Sakura

"I need to tell you something," said Li

"What is it?" said Sakura

"I would like you to look at these pictures" said Li, he passed Sakura the pictures, the first one was off Sakura and Li eating a milkshake, the 2nd one was off them just laughing, the 3rd one was group picture off Sakura, Li, Tomoyo and Meilin all laughing.

"I don't understand," said Sakura "Then have I met you"

"Yes" said Li

"But how come my mind is in a blur, do I have amnesia" said Sakura feeling her head

"No" said Li

"This is too weird," said Sakura and she ran off

"Wait" said Li; Li followed her into the school gates, Sakura talked to Tomoyo nearly all the day.

"Hey Sakura would you like to come round my house" said Tomoyo "This afternoon"

"Great" said Sakura

"What about you Li do you want to come too" said Tomoyo

"Yeah" said Sakura

"Ok" said Li

"Hi Li" said Erica

"Hi Erica" said Li but he wasn't looking at her

"Do you have any plans for tonight" said Erica "You can come round my house"

"I'm busy tonight Erica" said Li

"You can cancel it can't you" said Erica "What is it anyway"

"I'm hanging out with Sakura and Tomoyo," said Li

"Maybe tomorrow then" said Erica

"I think I'm busy tomorrow as well," said Li

"Well one day" said Erica

"I'll think about it," said Li

"I need to go and talk to Miss Mason bye Li," said Erica

"You can go if you want," said Sakura

"I want to be with you and Tomoyo," said Li

"Thanks" said Tomoyo, so at the end of the day, Li and Sakura went round Tomoyo's house.

"Hey Sakura you know that I videoed you on your last battle with a Clow card can I show it to you it was really sweet" said Tomoyo

"Ok" said Sakura, Tomoyo played the video it was of Sakura capturing a Clow card "Yeah that's me"

Then Sakura's widened her eyes as she looked as Li jumped in the scene and helped her out.

"I remember capturing the card but not you being there," said Sakura

"My videos are 100 true" said Tomoyo "You can't catch what's not there"

"I know you have no magical powers," said Sakura "I forgot"

"It's ok Sakura," said Tomoyo

"Why is this happening to me?" said Sakura "I don't remember but the proof is there, Li this has something to do with you, what happened to me"

"You know the Erase Card," said Li

"Yeah" said Sakura

"It erased your memories," said Li

"But that can't be" said Sakura "My cards won't do that to me"

"It wasn't your cards," said Li

"But whose were they" said Sakura and she was tugging at Li's school uniform

"We don't know her name," said Li "We just call her the Blue Figure"

"I need my memories back," said Sakura "But I don't remember you"

"You will one day," said Li

"But when" cried Sakura

"I don't know but we'll keep trying," said Li

"Thanks Li" said Sakura

"I would really miss you if you lost the memory of me for good, I'll do anything to get it back" said Li

"I'll try too" said Sakura

"Would you like to go for a walk?" said Li

"Ok" said Sakura

"Can I come too" said Tomoyo

"Of course you can," said Sakura, they walked out of the door and down the road to the park, where they met the blue figure.


	7. Sakura's True Love

**SEVEN**

**SAKURA'S TRUE LOVE**

The blue figure was just standing there, they couldn't tell but she was grinning, Sakura gazed at the blue figure.

"It's the blue figure," said Sakura then she ran towards her "WHY DID YOU MAKE ME FORGET ABOUT LI"

"Sakura" shouted Li trying to follow her; Sakura did the incantation for her key star to turn into her wand.

"Why did you make forget about Li?" said Sakura angrily

"I need revenge," said the blue figure

"Why what have I done?" said Sakura

"I'll tell you if you defeat me," said the blue figure "Fiery"

"FLY," shouted Sakura and she tried to dodge all the fireballs that were coming at her, but Sakura didn't miss one and she went falling to the ground.

"God of wind, obey my order"

Sakura fell lightly to the floor; Li rushed to her "Are you ok"

"I'm fine but I don't know how to beat her"

"Let's beat her together," said Li

"No you will get hurt," said Sakura

"I want to take that risk," said Li

"But I don't want too" said Sakura she ran forward "Fly"

She was on her wand and flying in the air, suddenly the blue figure said "Earthy"

It was right under Li, Li screamed "SAKURA"

"LI" shouted Sakura "Float"

Li floated upwards and landed on the ground but Sakura wasn't aloud to use magic in the air she fell to the ground with a complete thump.

Li looked at her, she was unconscious, and Li felt anger surging through him like poison "Your going to pay for that"

Li rushed forward "I told you before no-one hurts Sakura without answering to me first"

"Give it a try," said the blue figure

"King of Thunder descend" shouted Li, the blue figure dodged each one and him in the neck, Li fell back, but he got up again and just tried to hit her with his sword. She struck him again round the face. Li fell back and nearly landed on top of Sakura. Sakura woke up and saw him lying there "Oh Li, you did all that for me"

She put his hand under his head, Li opened his eyes and smiled to see that Sakura was awake "Your awake now, I'm glad"

"I'm going to get her now for this" said Sakura "But I have to do something first"

"Shield" she cried hitting the card with her wand, the shield appeared around Li, Li sat up and looked at Sakura running away from him.

"Fiery, defend my honour, please beat the person before you" said Sakura "Fiery"

Fiery came out and tried it's hardest to defeat the blue figure but she had sent out her fiery card which was much more powerful than Sakura's fiery.

"Whatever I do," said Sakura "She always seems to be stronger than me"

"Sakura" shouted Li, Sakura turned round; Li was still sitting in the shield she had made for him. Tomoyo was just standing there she seemed to be horrified by the things that had happened to her friends. She wasn't even using her camera

"Yes Li" said Sakura

"Your stronger than you think, if you believe in yourself you can beat her" said Li

"But I don't know how to believe in myself" said Sakura

"Do it for everyone that is counting on you" said Li

"Everybody is counting on me" whispered Sakura "I believed in myself when you called out my name when I fell down that elevator, I believed in myself when I set you free from those invisible threads, I believed in myself to go to the airport to see you off" she was shouting now

"Sakura" shouted Li "Your memory has returned"

"It has" said the blue figure "I can fix that, Erase card, erase her feelings of the one she truly loves"

Li gasped as the white stuff went into Sakura and she fell back with a moan of pain, but she got up again "I'm focused now, you can't take feelings away from people"

"It worked last time why didn't it worked," said the blue figure

"Last time I was unconscious and I didn't think clearly" said Sakura "But now I remember things clearly about the one I truly love"

"So die" shouted the blue figure "I'm still way stronger than you, hit me with your best shot"

"Li I need you to help me, please, let's fight her together," thought Sakura

"He can't hear you," said the blue figure "Erase"

Sakura turned round, the Erase card hit the shield and broke it, Li had vanished, and Sakura turned to the blue figure, angry tears welling up in her eyes.

"Don't cry" said a voice inside her, she knew that voice it was a voice she cherished and loved.

"Li" she said

"I'm here Sakura" said Li inside her "As you said, the powers won't work for the ones we truly love"

"Where are you" said Sakura

"I'm inside of you" said Li "This is the only way I could answer your plea without standing up, because my legs hurt pretty bad"

"Oh Li" said Sakura "Are you stuck in there, can't you get out"

"I can if I want too, but lets beat her first" said Li

"Windy card come to my aid" shouted Sakura, Windy tied up the blue figure, the blue figure fainted and the hat came off.


End file.
